Cursed Monkey
by XxXDDxXx
Summary: Natsu, Lucy and Happy return to Magnolia from there last quest. When Lucy gets home she finds Natsu and Happy in her Apartment. "Lucy lets go on this quest!" Natsu says happly. "But we just got back!" I groned. "Comon Lucy! We just need to guard this statue." He says looking at the paper once again. "Fine!" But when they find out the statue is cursed they-Lucy needs to run!
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Bye everyone!" I called into the Guild, Fairy Tale. It was yet again the end of a long day. I gave everyone my signature smile and headed off.

"Bye Lucy!" Everyone called out to me. I started jogging down to where my apartment stood, slowing down to a walk. I was on my usual route on the water line when the guys in a boat yelled for me to be careful. Finally I came upon my little pink apartment and opened it with a small key. The key isn't as big and thick as my celestial keys but small and rusty. I turn the lock and opened the door, locked it again and walked upstairs. I opened my front door and peered though my room. Natsu or is sometimes called salamander was sitting on my pink chair while Happy flew around the room.

"What are you doing in here!?" I yelled at him, giving him the _get out _look. He just smiled that wonderful smile of his.

"I had something to tell you." He said standing up. He ran over to me as I closed the door.

"Let's go on this quest tomorrow!" He said excitedly as he held the paper up for me to see. I scanned it though, checking the awarded and how difficult it may be.

"Didn't we just get back from our last quest?" I groaned at him. I was still exhausted from our last battle in the deserted plain.

"Yeah, but all we have to do is guard this cursed toy!" He said and scanned the piece of paper once more. "Please!" He begged. Soon Happy joined his begging as well.

"Fine," I finally said. "But no more quests in a week got it?" I said snapping my fingers in his face. He leaped in joy.

"Natsu…" I said looking seriously now, He calmed down and so did Happy and both stared at me waiting for me to say something.  
"That's not a "toy", that's a famous sculptor created from a magical wizard. But I forgot his name." I stared at my ceiling while I put my index finger onto my lips. "But they say he put a curse on it." I started again looking at Natsu. He was smiling like I just told a joke. I frowned, and begin telling him what the curse would do. "If you touch that monkey sculptor you can get cursed and bad things will happen to you-" Natsu cut me off.  
"Really, Like what?" He asked  
"I don't know, but they say that since he was a wizard he had a giant living monkey thing inside it. So if you were to touch the thing you could very well unleash it. And it can attack you anytime." I finished. I sat down on my bed. The pink covered sheet was soft and fluffy.  
"Okay, then we don't touch the thing." He said smiling. I looked at him worriedly. He must have seen it in my eyes and said- "Don't worry about it Lucy, we will be careful." He winked at me and opened the window. "See you tomorrow then." He said while giving me his signature smile, then jumped out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy P.O.V**

I got up early the next morning, and got dressed into a my white top with strands of blue across and upwards on it and a blue skirt with a brown belt holding my Keys and whip. Then I finished my hair off by putting a blue bow holding some of my blond hair on the side. I smiled into the mirror and walked out of my room.

**Natsu P.O.V****  
**Already, ready to leave I waited for Lucy. Any moment now I would see her honey golden hair and dark chocolate eyes walk into the building with her beautiful smile. I looked around the room of the guild and accidently made eye contact with Gray. He walked over to me and stared teasing me.  
"Lava rock!"  
"Lazy eyes!  
"Hot headed!"  
"Frozen head!"  
"Frozen head?"  
"Yeah!"  
"That is the stupidest comeback you have ever said." Gray said backing away, laughing. I did a smirk.  
"Gray…Your clothes." I said pointing at his bare chest.  
"Ahhh!" He yelled and quickly grabbed his shirt and lids it back on. I started laughing when I saw Lucy come thru the big wide doors.  
"Good morning everyone!" She yelled and held her smile in place.  
"Good morning!" Everyone in the guild yelled back. Lucy started walking towards me.  
"Morning Lucy." I said waving.  
"Morning." She said back to me. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.  
"You bet I am." I said holding my thumb up. "You ready Happy?" I asked my small blue exceed cat.  
"Aye!" He yells happily.  
"Let's go." I said and walked out of the wooden doors and into the sunlight.

**Lucy P.O.V****  
**I was looking out the window of the train when we started moving. I looked at Natsu and see him already trying to hold in his motion sickness. He was lying on the whole bench and holding his hand up against his mouth. I sighed.  
_What am I suppose to do with him. If he gets too carried away with looking at that statue I'm sure he will cause some trouble. We would then have to find a way to cure him if he did touch it. _

I looked back out the window and watched the greenness of the trees swoosh by. Then I forced my glaze back on Natsu, then Happy. Happy was fast asleep next to me. I guess that's a good thing since who knows what will happen in that mansion. Supposedly the demon monkey has been locked away in a big mansion; the person who needed our help would have to show us where it was hidden. I started to yawn.  
"You should also sleep Lucy." The little blue cat said to me. I turned my head to face him.  
"You think so?" I asked sheepishly.  
"Yeah." The exceed said.  
"Ok." I told him and with that I curled up in a ball and fell to sleep.

○︢  
**2 hours later**

I woke up suddenly for the train had stopped. I stretched my body and listen to the loud speaker saying where we were.  
"All passengers leaving for Rocky Hill please exit." I rose out of my seat and pulled Natsu out of the bench and helped him off the train. It took Natsu a few minutes to get use to the solid ground and back on his feet ready for work. He smiled brightly and took off running. I, myself started to follow when something catches my eye. I turn my head toward some bushes with red berries on them. Something was moving in them. I got one of my keys ready just in case. When nothing happened to put my golden key away and started jogging towards the mansion. It wasn't very hard to spot since there was just a couple of small cottages and then dead center was the spooky mansion. I followed the path down the road, but still feeling that unexpected presence watching me. I shivered just a bit and jogged the rest of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu P.O.V******

I was waiting for Lucy once again before knocking on the door.  
"What were you doing?" I asked my blond friend.  
"Nothing special." She said clearly.  
"Oh, well…Would you like to do the honors? I asked with a bow while my left arm floated in front of me and my right arm pointed toward the black wooden doors. I looked up for a second waiting for her to respond.  
"Sure." She said. "But you're going in first." She laughed. She headed up the 3 large black steps. The balcony was also black and wooden but there was a hazelnut color rocking chair sitting in the corner of the area. Speaking of which, the whole house was black gothic looking. Lucy knocked and almost instantly a male popped out his head threw one of the doors.  
"Who are you?" He asked. I spoke up first.  
"I'm Natsu and this is Lucy. We're from Fairy Tail." I exclaimed. The man nodded and opened the door wider. I stepped inside first before Lucy. I looked around the room surprised everything in here was so neat and fancy. In the middle of the room was a large bright red rug on the chocolate brown floor and 2 large couches that could properly hold 4 people, as well as 2 smaller couches that could hold possibility 2 people. There was a medium wide coffee table in the center with red rose's in a purple see threw vase on top. The walls were a hazelnut brown just like the rocking chair outside and there was 1 door on both sides of the room. In the back of the furnisher was a large staircase that had a deep color red carpet. I looked over at Lucy; she looked pretty amazed as well. I resumed focus on the man. He looked like a butler since he had that tux on and gel in his spiked up hair.

"I'm glad you all made it safely." He started. "I heard there were enemies that wanted to steal our statue so I called you over right away." He bowed his head a little.

"Who exactly is the enemy?" Lucy asked softly.

"Honestly I do not know." He protests. "Master has this special ability to read the future and saw them breaking in and stealing our treasure. He told me about it and said to ask for help." He spoke.

"Well were here to protect it." I said crossing my arms and giving him a warm smile. He nodded. Although I thought it was quite odd for someone that could read the future.

"Please this way to our treachery." He held out his arm toward the staircase and started leading us. I looked over a Happy who has been quite for a long time. Probably because, he didn't want to bother us or the man while we, get information. Then I look over at Lucy she was still looking around the fancy room. When we reached the top of the staircase the butler told us that he couldn't go in because he was forbidden. He told us the way to get into the room and gave us a key.

_"Go thru this doo_r _follow all the way down the hall and go up the stairs, there should be a door. Use that key and open it and lock once inside again. I will award you tomorrow morning at 7:00am. Please keep it safe. And if anything please one of you come into the kitchen and our cook will prepare you anything you wish to eat._

We followed his orders and opened up the door. Inside there was a bright layered light that covered one thing, the statue.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! :3 Enjoy Chapter 4**

Lucy P.O.V**  
**I stared horrified of the demon monkey statue. Like it was calling me, daring me to touch it. It was a ruby golden color and had a body of a monkey and head but the eyes were bright shining rubies and its mouth showed its teeth clamped together. Natsu was the one who opened the door and threw the rusty key to me as ran toward the statue. I sighed and locked the door behind us. I look at Natsu and knew what he was thinking.  
"Natsu, we aren't here to stare in _awe_ you understand that right?" I asked him, hands on my hips. I glared at him. He looked up and faked coughed into his fist and exclaimed-

"Of course I know Lucy." He faked coughed again. "I understand your concern." He looked a Happy.

"Aye!" He called and walked around the room. I watch Happy carefully thinking that if he flinched it would mean he found something important or something else, possibly worst. I walked up to the statue and started at it. I walked exactly in the light like Happy and Natsu were, I was afraid that I would lose my senses and touch it. I knew I wouldn't dare do such thing, but I feel an evil presence in the air like something bad would happen…

**Natsu P.O.V****  
**  
The monkey was interesting I never seen anything like it. But of course something was wrong with it and was forbidden to touch. I look over at Lucy and see that she noticing it too. The evil presence in the air can only which come from this funny looking monkey thing. I didn't say anything though. Instead I sit down cross legged with my hands on my thighs, and started waiting. I head Lucy sit next to me. I opened my right eye and noticed that he looked a little pale.

"You okay Lucy?" I asked opening my left eye now. I turned my body towards her. She flinched a little bit and pulled her knees to her face.

"Yeah, just a little hungry that's all." She said. I heard my stomach _rumble _and realized how hungry I was.

"I'm also hungry." I said bring my hand to my stomach. "Why don't I ask the old man for some food?" I asked, then turned to Happy and asked him the same question.

"Aye! I'm starving." He claimed. I got up and motioned Happy to come with me. He jogged over to the door.

"I'll get some food. Can I have to key?" Lucy handed me the key without saying anything. "We'll be back soon." I said and started off.

"Natsu…" I heard her say. "Come back quick this place gives me the creeps." I smiled at her and winked.  
"Don't worry about it." I said and unlocked the door and re-locked it again.

○︢  
**Lucy P.O.V  
****  
**I was alone in the dark with the monkey. It seemed Natsu has been gone for hours even though I knew it was only a second ago. I hung onto my legs for I probably look like a scared ol baby. I looked at the statue and took out some gloves. I may not be able to touch it with bear hands but gloves should protect me from the curse. Of course I wasn't going to try them out.  
Suddenly I heard something coming from the roof of the building. I looked up and saw the outside light appear. I ran across the circler room and got one of my keys out and prepared for whatever was coming next. Then I saw a human figure. __

So they were smarter than breaking down the door huh? 

They haven't seen to notice me quite yet. And I silently summoned Cancer. I told him to be quite for a moment, the people seem to be talking. Suddenly I am struck by a great power of electricity. I screamed but for not that long, Intel it stopped.

"Well…she's a toughie one." It sounded like a guy talking. "What-ca doing in here princess?" He smirked, and everyone started laughing. I stood up and called Cancer to do his business. "Whoa there princess, didn't mean to get on you bad side." He said using electricity on him. **  
**  
"Cancer!" I screamed. He wasn't that weak was he? I suddenly was hit by another struck of lightning. I feel to the floor.

"Daangg this is a piece of cake!" He said to the others. "I was hoping this would be a challenge, but nope it was the weak one." He started laughing again. Was I really this weak? What was wrong with me? I called out Taurus.

"Taurus! Do something to them!" I ordered him.

"Anything this for your beautiful body!" He screamed. I watched the people struggle with him. There seemed to be 1 girl with purple hair and red eyes, a boy with brown hair with yellow eyes and the last one that makes fun of me. He had dark blue hair with green eyes. I didn't like him one bit! I watched as Taurus kept them busy and searched for the Key for Virgo.

"Is is time for punishment princess?" She asked.

"No!" I yelled. "Help Taurus fight them." As I pointed the people out. "And whatever you do, don't touch the monkey. " I warned her.

"If this is what you wish for." And she darted off.

The fight was going pretty good. I knew my friends were getting tried because I stared limping. Where was Natsu when you need him?" I asked to myself.

"Ah-ha!" Yelled the boy with green eyes. He smirked as he defeated Taurus. Suddenly More lighting struck and I ending up screaming again. "Ohh I like that scream of yours ya know Lucy." He pleaded. Just then the girl and the other boy knocked out Virgo. A little stab of pain washed over me. I only used 3 Keys yet I'm all ready losing my magic? How can this be?

"How do you know my name?!" I scream at him. He just smiled

"Well you are pretty weak in the guild aren't ya?" His laugh boomed in the hollow area. "Oh course I know you." He smirked. "My name is Jude by the way." He started to walk towards me. I was shaking…Why was I so scared. He grabbed some of my golden hair and started pulling on it toward him. I squealed a little from the pain. We were soon nose to nose. "Well the cursed monkey works doesn't it? Jude asked. "Let's test it on you shall we?" And that's it. He nodded to his partner with the purple hair and she flipped me over to the monkey. It seemed that she could control humans out of the blue. She stopped moving me and added-

"Now wait just a second… Taylor! Take one of her gloves off." The boy with the brown hair took off my left glove and moved away. I was crying now. I am weak. I look back at the golden stature and all I know is that it was waiting for me. The girl motioned her hand towards the monkey and made my shaky hand and rubbed against it. With tears in my eyes, I was then forced on the cold hard ground. And that's all I remember when the world blacked out.  
**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu P.O.V****  
****  
** "You think Lucy will like this stuff?" I asked my good partner Happy. I started sniffing the bread that the old man gave us. It was good but smells funny.

"Probably." Happy said back. Suddenly I froze, as I opened the door to the hall. Something in the air was not right. Happy was looking at me funny. "What's wrong Natsu?" He asked in concern.

"It smells different in here than it did the first time we entered." I said walking towered the old door. It was then when I heard an evil laugh and things being thrown around inside. My eyes widen as I quickly broke the door down, in only to find everyone frozen and Lucy trying to get up from the ground. I looked straight at the guy with the dark blue hair. I cracked my knuckles.  
"Happy go over to Lucy." I told him. Happy looked at me and nodded then walked over to Lucy. She had scratches all over her and a glove missing from her left hand. "What did you do to Lucy?!" I yelled at them.

"Ha-ha and who might you be?" The dude with the blue hair asked. There was also a girl and another guy they must have wanted the monkey.

"I'm Salamander." I said smirking. "And I'm here to kick your butts." I said as my fist glowed in flames.

"Ha I've heard about you too!" He laughed. "Name's Jude." He smiled.

"Well Jude…I'm going to kick your butt now." I sprinted forward on him knocking him down. Suddenly I started to flout. "What the-" I started but never finished Intel I was slammed into the wall. "Hey!" I yelled and started forward her. I punched her face hard with my fist and she went flying into the wall. I must say that she isn't very good at defense. While she was down the guy with the yellow eyes jumped on top of me and started choking me. I was struggling with his strength. I was about to punch him in the nose when a gout man popped out.

"Capricorn! Help, Natsu!" I heard Lucy scream. I struggled to bow my head over to where Lucy sat. Her legs were in the mermaid position and both her hands on the floor. She looked tired. _How long were these jerks in here?_ I asked myself. Capricorn kicked the guy off of me while I used my fire fists and punch him in the face. He was unconsciousness and I went back to business with Jude.

"Ok Jude! Now it's our turn." I said. Jude looked surprised that I just knocked out his friends. "What?" I asked with a smirk. Jude's eyes harden.

"You will pay for this Salamander, Just you wait!" He cried. He motioned his hand towered me and I was stuck by lighting.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled. I fell to the floor, but soon got right back up. I looked around and saw Jude and his comrades gone. "You have got to be kidding me!" I said. "What a bunch for babies." I insulted. I looked towered where the monkey stood. It looked like it was untouched.

"Natsu!" Cried Happy, he flew right into my arms. "Are you okay?" He asked with concerned.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." I said giving him a large grin. I looked over to Lucy. She had already taken back Capricorn and was left frowning. "What's wrong Lucy? Are you okay?" I asked. Happy left my arms and his wings disappeared as he stood on the hard ground. I watched Lucy trying to stand. I rushed over to her. "Hey Lucy, don't push yourself." I told her. She looked up at me but then looked away. "Lucy?" I asked. She pushed me away and slowly stood up. I was about to ask her what happened when the butler guy showed up.

"Oh my! You guys really are powerful!" He claimed as he examined the room. His eyes widen at the site of the monkey. He fast walked towards it. "Why…You guys didn't leave a scratch on it!" He yelled happily. "Thank you very much for your services!" He clapped his hands together. "I will award you early and can go back to you homes." He left the room and Lucy followed. I looked at her in confusion. _What was she hiding? _I asked myself.

"Come on Happy." I motioned him to follow. We walked out of the room and into the hall. There were some doors on the right side of the wall but I never noticed them Intel now. I looked over to Lucy. She didn't have any emotion of to where the doors were in the first place. _Strange._ I thought.

"Here you go ¥1000." He said with a smile.  
"Thank you sir." Lucy said softly. It seemed like she was losing her voice a little.  
"No, thank you. I will certainly call again if there's any trouble." He smiled and waved as we headed out the old doors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Natsu P.O.V  
**Lucy hasn't spoken since we were inside the mansion. We were already back in Magnolia and walking back to her apartment.

"Sorry." She spoke so softly it's like a flower petal flouting around with the wind. I must have looked pretty started for the sudden word. "Sorry." She says again as we reach her home. "Thanks for walking me home. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." She bowed her head and unlocked her door.

"Wait! Lucy, Is there something wrong?" I asked suddenly. But she just shook her head. "Okay, I'll believe you. I'm glad you're okay. Um…How long were you fighting thoughs guys?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "But they were stronger than me." She said plainly. Lucy looked down at her feet and I suddenly understand what she meant.

"Lucy…you're not weak! Don't ever think that! We all have our own times and we all get stronger!" I said as I lifted my right thumb up and winked. She was staring at me wide eyed. "Don't worry, you will get stronger." I said and hugged her. "I'm sorry I left you. I didn't know what was going on Intel I entered the hall way." I pulled back to look at her face. She was blushing and held her beautiful smile in place. Suddenly a flash of lighting startled us. I looked behind me. "Looks like there's going to be a storm tonight." I said as I looked back at Lucy. She looked back at me again and continued.

"Thanks Natsu." She finally said. Happy and I were smiling like we found treasure. I guess we did since Lucy has such a wonderful smile. "Night." She said to us.

"Night, Lucy." I said back. "If you need me I'll be back at the guild." I gave her a wink. "Make sure you rest tonight." And I ran off with Happy flying next to me.

**Little shorter than the last Chapter but yeah (: Enjoy anyways 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy P.O.V  
**I was thankful for Natsu's words. I smiled to myself. It was only 7:00pm but I was already really sleepy. Lighting stuck again followed by thunder. I looked out my window, sitting on my bed I watched everyone scurry back to their homes before it started raining. I looked at my hand that touched the statue. "Why didn't I tell Natsu?" I said out loud. I turned my head back towered the window. It was raining. I sighed; _I wonder if Natsu and Happy made it back to the guild before the rain started._ I said to myself as I yawned. I still needed to take a shower. I got my pink silky pajamas out and a white fluffy towel, then I opened my bathroom's door. I closed it and started striping. It took a moment for the water to get nice and hot; as I washed my hair and body I felt something different about me. The feeling something was going to happen._ I'm just worrying about nothing. _I said to myself. After I got out I got dressed and did my hair into a natural style: Down. I turned my lights off. I crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**3 Hours Later  
**  
I woke up suddenly by a crashing sound from downstairs. I sat up and looked around. It took me a moment to realize I might have buglers in my apartment. I quickly got out of bed and found my keys. I was getting prepared. It was 10:15pm and I knew that Fairy Tail was still up. I saw my door knob turn. I was shaking. _Why?_ I asked myself. Then my wooden door swooshed open. Everything seemed it was in slow motion! The giant monkey ran towards me. Red eyes, white/brown fur with blood stains on it. _Don't tell me… _I didn't have time to react; the giant pushed me out of my glass window and out in the pouring rain. _It's the curse! _I yelled to myself. I was in pain. Glass stung onto my body like a rose with thorns. Ignoring the pain, I got up and ran away from my apartment. I looked back only to see the monkey jumping out my broken window and running after me. _No, no, no! _I yelled to myself. I looked to my left. The river, I could summon Aquarius! I jumped into the river, but before I could summon her, the giant monkey jumped in after me. Making big waves, it took lots of my strength just to stay up on the surface. I found the edge of the river and pulled myself up. And I ran full speed!

**Natsu P.O.V  
**I was laughing with Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Carla, and Happy. When suddenly a loud _boom,_ noise erupted our conversation. We all looked out at the large doors.  
"What was that?" Asked the little sky dragon slayer, Wendy.  
"I don't know. Should we take a look? "Asked the S-class Requip mage, Erza.  
"We can. No one else in the guild heard it but us." The Ice mage, Gray said.  
"I'll check it out." I said as I got up.  
"You sure?" Erza asked.  
"Yeah, Happy you can stay in here too if ya want since it's raining outside." I said to my little friend.  
"Aye!" He said. I walked towered the doors and opened them slowly. I froze.  
"Natsu?" I heard Gray say my name. I heard them stand up and run to me. I saw a HUGE monkey looking thing.  
"What the?" Gray asked as his eyes bugged out.  
"What is that?!" Wendy cried. "Carla?" She turned to her exceed.  
"I don't know! I've never seen something like this!" She said.  
"Natsu? " Happy started. I turned to my partner. "Doesn't that monkey kind of look like the cursed statue that Lucy talked about?" He asked.  
"Um…your right it does." I said surprisingly.  
"Lucy also said if you touch it a giant monkey would attack you." He said repeating Lucy's words.  
"Yeah, but I didn't touch it…" I told him.  
"Natsu?" Erza started. "Lucy went with you guys right? Did anyone else come with you?" She asked.  
"Only Me, Happy, and Luce." I told her.  
"Umm… Why don't you head to Lucy's home and see if she's okay. Who knows what damage that thing did." She said turning back towards the city.  
"Okay. What will you guys do?" I asked.  
"I guess we will evacuate the people to safety. Wendy?" She looked at the little girl. "Tell the rest of Fairy Tail what's going on right now and ask them to help us. I'll start helping now, Gray? Juvia? Carla? Wendy? Let's do this. Natsu… You can help as soon as you get Lucy okay?"  
"Got it!" I said back. "Happy let's go!" I motioned happy to follow. As we ran towered Strawberry Street, I saw Wendy and Carla dash inside to warn everyone, Erza, Gray, and Juvia started running to the heart of Magnolia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Natsu P.O.V****  
**_Almost there!_ I was hoping that, that monkey didn't hit Strawberry Street. But I must have had my hopes up too high.  
"Natsu! It doesn't look good!" I look at Happy up above me. He was flying ahead of me looking for Lucy. Then I looked back down to my level and saw huge craters all over the ground and the river had big waves that would spill outside the water line. I kept running. My eyes were stinging from the rain. Finally I made it on the street Lucy lives. But to my horror, Lucy's window was shattered and the pieces were all over the ground. My eyes widen. Happy went thru the window, while I investigate.  
"What is this?" I said out loud. I looked closer and even touched it. "Blood? Don't tell me…" As soon as I found the blood, Happy flew next to me panting.  
"L-Lucy is nowhere to be found, I-In the building." He started crying. "Natsu! What if thoughs people made Lucy touch the monkey and didn't tell us!" He yelled. I realized that, that's probably what happened. Then that meant…Lucy was being chased by the giant! "Quick, Happy! Which direction is the monkey?" I asked. Happy flew up and disappeared for a minute.  
"That way!" He pointed towards the ocean. _Great!_ I said sarcastically in my head.  
"Happy! Think you can give me a boost?" I asked. The little cat nodded and picked me up. That's when I could see the animal clearly. It's back facing me, but that just made me even more worried about Lucy.

**Erza, P.O.V  
**"Everyone stay calm! Fairy Tail will protect you all!" I yelled into the crowd. Gray was shouting something to Wendy, telling her to help out with someone's wound. I looked to where the giant was. What was it doing? Then I noticed how damaged the village was. There were small fires, and smoke coming from random houses that fell. _Natsu…hurry and stop that thing!_

**Lucy P.O.V  
**"Ahhhh" I screamed as the monster tried to smash me. _I have to get it away from the city! Everyone's probably screaming or running for their lives! Where was Natsu? Or Fairy Tail? Were they helping? Or even looking for me? _"Ahhh" I screamed again. I'm still out of energy from earlier today. I just can't throw myself out there randomly. Suddenly I tripped! _Oh-no, Oh-no, Oh-no! _I screamed to myself. This can't be happening! Was I really about to become a monkey's dinner? The monster stopped in front of me. It looked like it was giggling, as it rises its arm up and clamps his hand into a fist. _No!_ I shut my eyes tight and bowed my head facing the ground. I heard the monkey scream, I was prepared with dyeing. But nothing happened. I looked up and saw him.  
"Natsu!" I screamed. He turned around and smiled.  
"I'm glad I made it on time Luce." He said holding his arms out. I quickly got up and hugged him tight.  
"I was so scared!" I choked and started crying.  
"Lucy…" He started, I looked up. "Why didn't you tell me thoughs guys made you touch it?" He asked. _So he knew?! _ My eyes widened, and I started blushing.  
"I-I don't know." I looked down towards my feet. "Sorry…I guess-" I was cut off by a loud scream. Natsu, Happy and I looked around and laid our eyes on the beast. It came running for us. I jumped out of Natsu's arms and pushed him out of the way. I won't die. I won't let myself. I smiled at Natsu and mouthed, _don't worry, I won't die._  
"LUCY!" He screamed. I looked at Happy and smiled. It seemed everything was in slow motion again, as I was pushed with force, away from the hand of a giant.

**Natsu P.O.V****  
**"LUCY!" I screamed. But it was too late. The giant monster threw Lucy into the waves. "NO!" I yelled! My eyes widen…then I closed them. _I can't cry! _I looked over at Happy. He was crying and taking deep breaths. Then back towards the monkey. I heard someone behind me. It was Erza, Gray, and Juvia. They saw it, saw Lucy…Juvia started crying.

"Natsu! What a happened!?" Erza ran over to me.

"That _thing_ is stronger than we expected!" I told her. She looked up to find the monkey dancing.

"Natsu listen to me. You have to save Lucy okay? Gray and I will handle him." She told me. "Juvia! I need your help!" Both Gray and Juvia ran over next to us. "Juvia I need to you to help Natsu find Lucy. Gray you stay here and help me fight his pig-"

"Monkey." Gray corrected Erza. Erza gave Gray the death look.

"NOW!" Erza yelled. I was running toward the waves. I did a dive and searched for Lucy. Juvia dived in after me and helped. Suddenly I saw something yellow deep in to water. I motioned Juvia to clear the water. She nodded and cleared the water for Lucy. I swam towards her and checked her pulse. She was breathing! _Thank goodness! _I said in my head. I gave Juvia the sign to help us back to the surface. I was cradling Lucy in my arms afraid to let go she would fly away again. I made my way up to the top. Considering how windy and stormy it was, it was even harder to swim. Then Happy and Carla appeared.

"Carla! Here's Lucy." I handed Lucy to the exceed Carla and she flew away. Happy helped me out of the water. I looked at Erza and Gray fight the beast. I was surprised to see them out of breath. _What will happen now?_ I asked myself. "Happy, I need to help fight. Can you take me over there?" I pointed to my friends.  
"What about Lucy?" He asked  
"Have Wendy heal her okay? She should be here since Carla is with us." I told him as he sat me down on the sediment.  
"Okay Natsu." And he flew towards where Wendy, Carla and Lucy wait. _Hang in there Lucy._ And I held my hands into a fist while fire glowed from them. "AHHHH!" I screamed as I punched the furry monster. Right behind me Gray used his ice magic to form his ice into shards that had pointed tips. They attack the monkey's body. Then Erza took her sword and stuck the hairy beast in the chest. The giant fell backwards and started screaming. About the next 6 seconds he stopped and froze. His body was returning to that golden, ruby color like the small one in the mansion. This battle was over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy P.O.V  
**I woke up in a daze. "Where am I?" I asked out loud.

"Oh my gosh! Guys she woke up!" I looked over and saw little Wendy.

"Wendy?" I asked.  
"Are you okay Lucy? You were hurt all over." She looked at me worriedly.  
"Of course I'm okay Wendy." I said bring her closer to me into a hug.  
"Lucy!" Erza, Gray and Juvia called.  
"Hey guys." I talked slow.  
"Don't _hey guys_ us! You almost died!" Erza spoke harshly.  
"I know and I'm sorry. But I don't regret it." I said in a smile. They all looked confused.  
"Why don't you regret it Luce?" I knew who it was from the minute he spoke.  
"I wanted to help you. If you were the one that had hurt then I would probably have died." I said looking into his dark black eyes. He started blushing and I giggled. "Don't worry; I'll ever leave you guys, ever."

**Authors note: Ok this is it. Chapter 9 is up and running and that's the last Chapter for this…um..Story :3 XD Remember I don't own Fairy Tail…I wish I did..But I don't :P Anyway thanks for reading **


End file.
